


Morning Shift

by LaughableLament



Series: Comment Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bunker, Drabble, Gen, Implied Slash, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean grabs breakfast and the waitress's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Women of Letters Wednesday [screencap challenge](http://spn-bunker.livejournal.com/187015.html?thread=2228103#t2228103) at spn-bunker. Inspired by [this image](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/milly_gal/49066293/12587556/12587556_original.jpg). Cross-posted.

She'd been eyeing that tall drink of water since he strutted in. Served him up coffee, pancakes and an honest smile, for once. Which he returned, smirky leer for interest.

Mm-mm-mh. What she'd to do to that mouth.

Plate clean, he sidled to the register. "Thanks, sweetheart." Voice sent a ripple through her.

Just about to jot her number on his receipt when the door chimed. An even taller, every bit as smokin' drink of water ambled in.

"Heya Sammy. Y'missed breakfast."

Grin splitting his face had her clicking her pen away.

Fuckin' figured. All the good ones were gay.


End file.
